Użytkownik:Jetian/Black and White
570px|center Fabuła Corey, Trenerka Pokémon z Regionu Sinnoh wyrusza w do Unova, by zostać Mistrzynią Ligi Unova. Wraz z nową towarzyszką, przyjaciółką z przeszłości i tajemniczym chłopakiem podróżuje poprzez Unova, by odkrywać kolejne Pokémony. Ale żadna z nich nie wie, że nieznana organizacja działa w Regionie Unova... Best Wishes Corey przybywa do regionu Sinnoh, gdzie poznaje nową trenerkę, Berlitz i tajemniczego Trenera Spectrę. Podczas swej wędrówki napotyka tajemniczy Zespół Plazmy i nieznanego trenera N. Ale zyskuje też rywala o imieniu Trip oraz Biancę, która jest niedoświadczoną Trenerką, a na dodatek powraca Korena, przyjaciółka Corey z regionu Fiore. Dzięki swojemu doświadczeniu udaje jej się pokonać pierwszych trzech Liderów Sal. Okazuje się póżniej, że w regionie Unova pojawił się też organizacja zwana jako Zespół R. Dla Corey może to oznaczać nadchodzące kłopoty... Mystery of Past Corey, Berlitz, Korena i Spectra zostają wplątani w spór Zespołu R i Zespołu Plazma, w wyniku czego postanawiają poradzić sobie z tym problemem, który jest nierozwiązalny. Niestety, sytuacja się pogarsza, kiedy do listy problemów zostaje dołączona para dwóch dziewczyn, Ligha i Darcona. Ale największe zmartwienie ma Spectra, który zamierza raz na zawsze usunąć Shadowa, który jest członkiem Zespołu Plazma. Wkrótce wychodzi na jaw, że N jest królem Zespołu Plazma, który zamierza wyzwolić Pokémony z rąk ludzi. Corey zdobywa dwa kolejne odznaki. Shadow in Spectra Podczas pobytu na Wyspie Ogrodów Wolności, Corey i przyjaciele spotykają ponownie Shadowa i Zespół Plazma. W wyniku interwencji Shadowa wychodzi na jaw, że Spectra jest członkiem Zespołu Plazma. Spectra jest zmuszony do dołączenia do organizacji, zostawiając Corey, Berlitz i Korenę na własny los. Wkrótce Corey, Berlitz i Korena odkrywają historię Spectry i bolesny cierń w pamięci byłego towarzysza. Podczas zdobywania 2 kolejnych odznak, bohaterki ponownie wdają się w walkę pomiędzy wrogimi zespołami i zaczynają zdawać sobie sprawę z konsekwencji starć i celów Zespołu R i Zespołu Plazma. Spectra poruszony porwaniem jego siostry tymczasowo odchodzi od Zespołu Plazma. Orichalcos of Fate Podczas pobytu w Mieście Opelucid, Corey spotyka Yōko, jej dawną przyjaciółkę i Poskramiaczkę Smoków. Po zdobyciu ostatniej odznaki, Corey i jej przyjaciele w końcu docierają do Ligi Unova, by rozpocząć turniej o tytuł mistrza regionu Unova. Ale interwencja Zespołu Plazma sprawia, że region Unova zaczyna być dewastowana. Podczas finałowej bitwy pomiędzy trzema frontami, Spectra ostatecznie zabija Shadowa i uwalnia swoją siostrę Nyur, a Korena i Berlitz przekonują Lighę i Darconę do odejścia z Zespołu Plazma. Zaś Corey ostatecznie pokonuje N i Ghetsisa, tym samym kończąc wojnę z Zespołem Plazma. Ale to był początek nowej misji... Dark Side of Unova W wyniku walki z Zespołem Plazma Corey zostaje tymczasowo wciągnięta w mroczny wymiar, z którego wychodzi z trudem. Po odpoczynku odkrywa, że Korena wraca do Fiore, a Spectra i Nyur postanawiają zostać hodowcami. Tak więc Corey wraz z Berlitz badają wchodnią część regionu Unova, gdzie zostają ponownie wplątani w wir poszukiwań Siedmiu Mędrców. Podczas wędrówki spotykają kolejny duet, Seanę i Marienę. Corey i Berlitz odkrywają, że resztki Zespołu Plazma wciąż żyją i zamierzają zdobyć Kyurema. Po ostatecznym pokonaniu wroga, Corey i Berlitz wracają do Ligi Unovy, gdzie Corey walczy z Mistrzem Alderem i wygrywa, lecz pozwala Alder'owi zachować tytuł Mistrza. Po spotkaniu się z starymi przyjaciółmi opuszcza region Unova i kieruje się do regionu Johto... Odcinki Best Wishes BW001|Nowy Podróżnik!|New Traveler!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|The Start of Something Big! Region!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Nuvema Town anime.png 200px}} BW002|Kwiat Deerlinga!|Deerling, the Flower!|シーズンチェンジ！シキのジカの花！|Season Change! The flower of !|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Shikijika anime.png 200px}} BW003|Zespół R w Akcji!|Team Rocket Back in Action!|ロケット団！古い地域の新たな敵！| ! New Enemy of Old region!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Team Rocket agent BW012.png 200px}} BW004|Axew, Smok z Problemami!|Axew, the Problem Dragon!|キバゴ！トラブルのドラゴン！| ! The Dragon of Trouble!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Kibago Iris.jpg 200px}} BW005|N czyli Nowy Rywal!|N or New Rival!|Ｎ！十代の男の謎？| ! The mystery of teenage man?|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|N in forest.jpg 200px}} BW006|Pogoń za Minccino!|Minccino in Pursuit!|潔癖をチラーミィ？| the Neat Freak?|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Chillarmy anime.jpg 200px}} BW007|Oshawott Dumnej Siły!|Oshawott of Pride Power!|ミジュマル！あまりにもプライドすぎるか臆病者か？| ! Too Pride or Too Coward?|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Oshawott Razor Shell 2.png 200px}} BW008|Potrójny Atak Trójki Koneserów!|Tri Attack of Three Connoisseurs!|ポケモンソムリエ！トリプルジムリーダー！| ! Triple Gym Leaders!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|JarukeDentoPoddoCorn.jpg 200px}} BW009|Misja "Senny Dziedziniec"!|Operation "Dreamyard"!|夢の跡地！ムンナとムシャーナ！| ! Munna and Musharna!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Dreamyard fixed.png 200px}} BW010|Spryciarz Yamask!|Yamask, the Spirit Expert!|ポケモンソムリエ！トリプルジムリーダー！勝利の花？| ! Mysterious Opponent?|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Yamask anime.png 200px}} BW011|Bezmuszlowy Dwebble!|Shelles Dwebble!|孤独イシズマイ！|Lonely !|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Cilan Dwebble Shell Smash.png 200px}} BW012|Lepszy Darumaka Niż Żaden!|Better Darumaka Than None!|ダルマッカとヒヒダルマ！| and !|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Darumaka anime.png 200px}} BW013|Rywalizacja Klubu Bitew!|Battle in Battle Club!|バトルクラブチャレンジ！3ＶＳ3！|Battle Club Challenge! 3 VS 3!!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Servine Anime.jpg 200px}} BW014|Gniew Fantoma|The Phantom's Rage!|幻のスペクトル！影の伝説！|Spectra Phantom! Fury of !|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Spectra Phantom.jpg 200px}} BW015|Mistycyzm Gothitelli|Mystic of Gothitelle!|ゴチルゼル！ミスト、誰が落ちることはありません！| ! Mist, who never fall!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Gothitelle Protect.png 200px}} BW016|Źródło Mocy!|Power Source!|再びＮ！勝利のトリプルバトル！| Again! Triple Battle of Victory!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Ash Pidove.png 200px}} BW017|Szalona Noc z Yamaskiem|Crazy Night of Yamask!|ポケモンソムリエ！長い夜の脅迫！| ! Menace of Long Night!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|James Yamask.png 200px}} BW018|Stategia Podstawy!|Basic Strategy!|基本的なバトル！強い相手と複雑な戦略！|Basic Battle! Strong Opponent and Complex Strategy!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Lenora Herdier Giga Impact.png 200px}} BW019|Kości Zostały Rzucone!|Bones No Comes!|骨の化石！追求の冒険！|Bone Fossil! Adventure in Pursuit!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|BW014.jpg 200px}} BW020|Co Cztery Litwicków To Nie Jeden!|The Dark of Litwick!|一、二、三、四ヒトモシ？！|1, 2, 3, 4 ?!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Litwick Shadow Ball.png 200px}} BW021|Dziewczyna z Niedoświadczeniem!|The Girl of Not Experience!|ベルが表示される！体験ベストシング！| Appears! Experience the Best Thing!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Bianca anime.png 200px}} BW022|Szalony Simisear!|Mad, Madman, Simisear!|バオッキー狂人！怒りを止めて！|The Madman! Stop The Fury!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Simisear anime.png 200px}} BW023|Mowa Sewaddle'a!|Sewaddle Speaking!|困ったクルミル！ヤグルマの森！|Troubled ! !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Sewaddle String Shot.png 200px}} BW024|Deszcz Latających Swoobatów!|Flying Swoobat, Rain Swoobat!|ココロモリ群発！スカイ矢印橋の危険！| Swarm! Danger of !|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Swoobat Round.png 200px}} BW025|Venipede w Szarży!|Venipede in Chase!|フシデ！ヒウンシティでパニック！| ! Panic in !|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Venipede Screech.png 200px}} BW026|Trawiasto-Robacza Walka!|Grass-Bug Battle!|グラス対バグ！ワンサイドの勝利！|Grass Versus Bug! Victory of One Side!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Burgh Whirlipede SolarBeam.png 200px}} Mystery of Past BW027|Oko Paleozoicznego Pokémona!|Eye of Paleozoic Pokémon!|オブジェクト六百四十九！創造の原点！|Object 649! The Origin of Creation!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Gen BE027.jpg 200px}} BW028|Zespół Plazma Kontratakuje, część 1!|Team Plasma Counterattack, part 1!|ロケット団ＶＳプラズマ団！（前編）！| VS ! (Part 1)!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Dr Zager.png 200px}} BW029|Zespół Plazma Kontratakuje, część 2!|Team Plasma Counterattack, part 2!|ロケット団ＶＳプラズマ団！（後編）！| VS ! (Part 2)!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Team Plasma logo anime.png 200px}} BW030|Labirynt Reliktu!|Labirynth of Relic!|古代の城！隕石公開！| ! The Meteorite Exposing!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|The Meternoite.jpg 200px}} BW031|Excadrill Rządzi!|Excadrill Rules!|ドリュウズ、洞窟エキスパート！| , The Subterrane Expert!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Iris Excadrill.png 200px}} BW032|Zawadiacki Sandile!|Rakish Sandile!|メグロコ、ハイカラなクロコダイル！| , the Rakish Crocodile!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Megu Bite.jpg 200px}} BW033|Świetlny Cień na Topie!|Light Dark on Stage!|光と闇！ツインシスターズが登場！|Light and Dark! Twin Sisters Appears!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Ligh and dar.png 200px}} BW034|Pokémonowy Musical!|Pokémon Musical!|ポケモンミュージカル！雷のフルオープニング！|Pokémon Musical! Full Intro of Thunder!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Jaruke Swanna.png 200px}} BW035|Cień N Ujawniony!|N's Shadow Revealed!|再びＮ！プラズマ団の王？| again! King of ?|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Sni Scra Hea.jpg 200px}} BW036|Zelektryzowana Emolga!|Electricity Emolga!|エモンガは麻痺させる！電気バトル！| Paralyze! Electric Battle!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Emolga Discharge.png 200px}} BW037|Nieznana Szarża!|Unknown Master Charge!|ポケモンミュージカル！雷のフルオープニング！|Champion Master ! VS !|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|As tsu atra.png 200px}} BW038|Śpiew Legendarnego Braviara!|A Legendary Song!|ウォーグル、バロール社の伝説の鳥！ミツミの選択！| , Legendary Bird of Valor! Choice of !|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Wargl Anime.png 200px}} BW039|Gdzie Ducklett się bije, tam Ducklett korzysta!|Where Ducklett the beats, there Ducklett use!|コアルヒー？三つの問題、一つの方法！| ? Three problems, one way!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|BW020.png 200px}} BW040|Mroźna Walka!|Freezing Battle!|冷凍コンテナ！七賢の1つ！| ! One of Seven Sages!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Luxray Spare.png 200px}} BW041|Strategia Rotacyjnej Walki!|Strategy of Rotation Battle!|ホドモエシティ！回転バトルの秘密！| ! The Secret of Rotation Battle!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Basculin Blue Striped anime.png 200px}} BW042|Nadchodzi Clay!|Clay is Coming!|ヤーコン、地下ボス！| , Underground Boss!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Krokorok se1.jpg 200px}} BW043|Kod Genesecta!|Genesect's Code!|ゲノセクト、さようなら！|Farewell, Genesect!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Genesect last moment.jpg 200px}} BW044|Jaskinia Drudigona!|Cavern of Druddigon!|神秘的な洞窟のクリムガン！| of Mystic Caverns!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Axew Iris.jpg 200px}} BW045|Historia Trzech Muszkieterów!|Origin of Three Musketeers!|コバルオン！テラキオン！ビリジオン！| ! ! !|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Three musketeera history.png 200px}} BW046|Zębaty Pająk!|Gear Spider!|ギアルとデンチュラ！電気洞窟！| and ! Electric Cave!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Denchura ElecNet.png 200px}} BW047|Potrójna dawka ewolucji!|Tri-volution!|三進化を！一つの目的！|Three evolutions! One purpose!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Swoobat anime.png 200px}} BW048|Niebiańska Wieża!|Celestial Tower!|タワーオブヘブン！キャンドルの精神！| ! The Spirit of Candle!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Tranquill Gust.png 200px}} BW049|Wstążka Przyjaźni!|Ribbon of Friendship!|フタチマル！トレーニング！| ! A Training!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Dewott Water Pulse.jpg 200px}} BW050|Czas Zagrać na Poważnie!|Time Battle Serious!|深刻なバトル！ミジュマルとメブキジカ！|Serious Battle! and !|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Sawsbuck Horn Leech.png 200px}} BW051|Miłość Ruffleta!|Rufflet is Attracted!|ワシボンは、ワルのビルを再生！愛のスーパーフリーフォール！| vs ! Super of Love!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Snivy Miry.jpg 200px}} BW052|Podróż na Wyspę Ogrodu Wolności!|Voyage Liberty!|リバティガーデン島旅！| Voyage!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|M14 trailer clip 1.png 200px}} Shadow in Spectra BW053|Przyczajony Excadrill, Ukryty Victini!|Ambushed Excadrill, Hidden Victini!|ビクトリービクティム！ドリュウズの試み！|Victory Victini! Trials of !|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|M14 Trailer clip 2.png 200px}} BW054|Bolesna Prawda!|True Colors!|スペクトル影！敵か味方か？|Spectra Shadow! Friend or Foe?|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|True Spectra.jpg 200px}} BW055|Element Domeny!|The Element of Type!|ドラゴンの種類！火災や感電！|Type of Dragon! Fire and Electric!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Misty Medallion.png 200px}} BW056|Po Drugiej Stronie!|Gate Crushers!|未来のダーク！真の黙示録！|Dark of the Future! True Revelations!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Resort Desserd.jpg 200px}} BW057|Zaginiony Virizion!|Lost Virizion!|ビリジオン！コーリーの守護者！|Virizion! The Guardian of Corey!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Jaruke Yaguruma.jpg 200px}} BW058|Maska Zamaskowanej Wojowniczki!|Masked Girl Returns!|マスカレードを返します！光の謎！| returns! Mystery of the Light!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Korena MW best wishes.jpg 200px}} BW059|Tajemnica Laboratorium P2!|Secret of P2 Lab!|Ｐ２ラボ！四銃士が明らかに！| ! The Fourth Musketeer Revealed!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Qui Fla Cha EM.png 200px}} BW060|Skręcona Góra!|Twist Mountain!|ネジ山！のダンゴロは、マウント！| ! of Mount!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|BuumXDD.jpg 200px}} BW061|Mróz Icirrusa!|Icirrus in Snow!|永遠のシティは雪に覆われた！|City of Eternal Snow-covered!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Snowpoint.jpg 200px}} BW062|Zamrożona Odznaka!|Freezed Badge!|戦闘でハチク！フリージオに対するフタチマル！| in battle! versus !|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Dewott Fury Cutter.jpg 200px}} BW063|Starcie Trzech Frakcji!|Three-sides Showdown!|ロケット団 ＶＳ プラズマ団 ＶＳ コーリー団！| vs vs !|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Team Rocket on BW024.png 200px}} BW064|Druddigon, szef Wieży!|The Boss of Tower!|リュ螺旋の塔のボス！怒りのクリムガン！|Boss of Dragonspiral Tower! in Rage!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Druddigon Anime.png 200px}} BW065|Przystanek: Miasteczko Anville!|Next PitStop: Anville Town!|カナワタウン！次の目的地の休息！| ! Rest of Next Destination!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|TBW.jpg 200px}} BW066|Trening z "Szefami Pociągu"!|The "Train Boss" Training!|サブウェイマスタークダリ！サブウェイマスターノボリ！電車の中での戦い！| ! ! Battle in Train!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Emmet anime.png 200px}} BW067|Caitlin i moc Psychiki!|Caitlin and Psychic power!|カトレア！サイキックパワーのルール！| ! Psychic Power Rules!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Munna Teleport.jpg 200px}} BW068|Cień Siostry Spectry!|Shadow of Spectra Sister!|ファビア！実際のスペクトル姉妹や幻！| ! Real Spectra Sister or Illusion!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|SW zebstrika.jpg 200px}} BW069|Powrót na Piaski Reliktu!|Retun on Relic Castle!|戻り値はの城を古代に！もう一度バトル！|Return to ! Once more battle!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|BW023-unaired.png 200px}} BW070|Lotem Swanny!|Swanna Flyer!|フキヨセジム再戦！スワンナの気をつけろ！| Rematch! Beware of Swanna!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Swanna Hurricane.jpg 200px}} BW071|Historia Smoka Ognia i Pioruna!|Tales of Fire Dragon and Thunder Dragon!|ブラックヒーローとホワイトヒーロー！ピラスとダークオンのドラゴン！|Black Hero and White Hero! The Dragons of Pyrus and Darkus!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Reshiram-zekrom-anime.jpg 200px}} BW072|Krawędź Przeszłości!|Edge of Fury Past!|スペクトルの逆襲！意志の海戦！|Return of Spectra! Battle of Willpower!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Scolipede vs Excadrill.jpg 200px}} BW073|Iluzoryczny Lis, Rogaty Smok!|Illusion Fox, Axe Dragon!|フォックスとドラゴン！ファビアが登場！|Fox and Dragon! Appears!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|000333Zorua.jpg 200px}} BW074|Powrót Lighy i Darcony!|Return of Ligha i Darcona!|光と闇！戻りツインズ！|Light and Dark! Return Twins!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|BWA074.png 200px}} BW075|Starcie Dwóch Istot!|Clash of Two Titans!|コリーはシューのティー対！四対四！|Corey vs ! 4 VS 4!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Frillish Protect.png 200px}} BW076|Wielka Zadyma!|Show Down!|狂乱の植物とハイドロキャノンの融合！|Fusion of Frenzy Plant and Hydro Cannon!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Thunderbolt Flamethrower explosion.jpg 200px}} BW077|Pojedynek w Mieście Alfa!|Clash of Alpha City!|アルファシティ！強い相手！|Alpha City! The Strong Opponent!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Darmanitan Flamethrower.png 200px}} BW078|Niespodziewany Gość!|Surprise Visitor!|サプライズ！ドラゴンテイマー少女の帰還！|Surprise! The Dragon Tamer Girl Return!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Garchomp 2.jpg 200px}} Orichalcos of Fate BW079|Historia Sfery Orichalcos!|Sphere of Orichalcos!|オレイカルコス！球の歴史！|Orichalcos! History of Sphere!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Unknown Sphere.png 200px}} BW080|Starcie Smoków!|Dragon Showdown!|少女は少女対！ドラゴンはドラゴンを対！|Girl VS Girl! Dragon VS Dragon!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Screenshot 4.png 200px}} BW081|Samuraj i Samurott!|Samurai versus Samurott!|ハイドロポンプ法！さよなら、ダイケンキ！|Hydro Pump Technique! Sayonara, !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Samuro chimchar1021.jpg 200px}} BW082|Stado Bouffalanta!|Bouffalant Ranch!|バッフロンランチ！ロードキャニオンを介して旅行！| Ranch! Travel through Road Canyon!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Bouffalant Anime.png 200px}} BW083|Wyścig z Czasem!|Time Race!|レシラムとゼクロム！地球の人々の歴史！|Reshiram and Zekrom! History of People of Earth!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Eind Oak.png 200px}} BW084|Miecz Ziemi!|Earth's Sword!|ポケモンレンジャー！レスキュービクティニ！|Pokémon Ranger! Rescue Victini!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Earth Sword Castle.png 200px}} BW085|Siostra Zoroark!|Zoroark and Zoroark!|ゾロアとゾロアーク！黙示録の歴史！|Zorua and Zoroark! History of Revelations!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Zorua and Zoroark.png 200px}} BW086|Deino, Zweilous, Hydreigon!|Three Bestial Dragons!|兵士モノズ！全般ジヘッド！キャプテンサザンドラ！|Soldier ! General ! Captain !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Monozu Anime.png 200px}} BW087|Yamask w potrzebie!|Yamask's Last Stand!|デスマスとクリスタル！| and the Crystal!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Yamask will o swip.jpg 200px}} BW088|Jeden Skok, Jeden Błąd!|One Bounce, One Error!|ヤナップ、バオップとヒヤップ！ロードの三のトラブル！| , and ! Three trouble on Road!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Panpour Mud Sport.png 200px}} BW089|Dotarcie do Ligi!|Road League!|コアルヒー！リーグ前にクレイジー日！| ! Crazy Day Before League!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Scald ducklett.png 200px}} BW090|Początek Turnieju!|Begin League!|ポケモンリーグ会議！開始マスターバトル！|Pokémon League Conference! Begin the Master Battle!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Burgh Dwebble Dig.png 200px}} BW091|Mistyfikacja Domen!|Element Mystification!|ドラゴノイド！新しいライバルが到着！| ! New Rival Arrive!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Prince Hydron.jpg 200px}} BW092|Bianca wkracza do akcji!|Bianca back to battle!|ステージ上のライバル！ベル ＶＳシューティー！|Rivals on Stage! Vs !|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Bianca Pignite.png 200px}} BW093|Starcie Uniwersum, część 1!|Universum Strike, part one!|競合のライバル！コリーは ＶＳ シューのティー！|Rival of Rivalry! Corey VS !|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Trip Tranquill.png 200px}} BW094|Starcie Uniwersum, część 2!|Universum Strike, part two!|激しいバトル！コリーは ＶＳ シューのティー！|Intense Battle! Corey VS !|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|800px-Trip anime.png 200px}} BW095|Starcie Uniwersum, część 3!|Universum Strike, part three!|究極の動き！コリーは ＶＳ シューのティー！|Ultimate Moves! Corey VS !|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Sho jan gm.png 200px}} BW096|Próba Spectry!|Trial of Spectra!|衝撃的なショック！スペクトルの激突！|Shocking Shock! Clash of Spectra!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Axew Dragon Rage.png 200px}} BW097|Początek Burzy!|The Storm of End!|リーグでカオス！Ｎの城！|Chaos in League! N's Castle!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Zekrom movie close up.png 200px}} BW098|Historia N!|Past of N!|Ｎ！のドラゴンの人間！|N! The Human of Dragon!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Reshiram movie close up.png 200px}} BW099|Przeznaczenia Smoków!|Dragon of Fate!|ドラゴンバトル！リベンジャーバトル！|Dragon Battle! Revenger Battle!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Reshiram and Zekrom movie.png 200px}} BW100|Zmierzch Zespołu Plazma!|Dawn of Team Plasma!|終わり！今のところは...！|The End! For Now...!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|RESHIRAMmove.jpg 200px}} BW101|Flara Fuzji i Grzmot Fuzji!|Fusion Flare and Fusion Bolt!|核融合フレアと核融合ボルト！| and !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|31855.jpg 200px}} BW102|Furia Ghetsisa!|Ghetsis Fury!|チームプラズマのパワー！最終的なセイジバトル！|The Power of ! Final Sage Battle!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Trubbish Toxic Spikes.png 200px}} BW103|Ostatni Bastion!|A Last Defense!|最後に集大成！ボルトはワイルド料とタックル！|End Culmination! and !|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Reshiram movie.png 200px}} BW104|Ideał Zekroma i Prawda Reshirama!|Chapter One: Zekrom & Reshiram!|第一章！ホワイト真実と黒に最適！|Chapter One! White Truth and Black Ideal!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Zekrom movie.png 200px}} Dark Side of Unova BW105|Mrok Unovy!|Chapter Two: Mystery of East Side!|第二章！ダークディメンション！|Chapter Two! Dark Dimension!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Absol mirage.png 200px}} BW106|Początek Gromoburzy!|Chapter Three: Thunderstorm Begin!|第三章！ハンサムがやってきた！|Chapter Three! Arrived!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Zorua-awake.jpg 200px}} BW107|Przybycie Nowej Misji!|Chapter Four: "Playgirl Girls" Come to Stage!|第四章！ミアと海！|Chapter Four! Mia and Sea!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Mi an Se.jpg 200px}} BW108|Historia Nowej Unovy!|Chapter Five: Fury Three Dragon!|第五章！タオトリオ！|Chapter Five! Tao Trio!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Miruhog Anime.jpg 200px}} BW109|Spotkanie Sinnoh!|Chapter Six: Cynthia Returns!|第六章！シロナとガブリアス！|Chapter Six! and !|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Garchomp Brick Break.png 200px}} BW110|Ruiny Otchłanii!|Chapter Seven: Abyssal Ruins!|第四章！ミアと海！|Chapter Seven! !|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Arceus Plates anime.png 200px}} BW111|Ląd, Lot i Grzmot!|Chapter Eight: Kami Trio!|第八章！タオトリオ！|Chapter Eight! Kami Trio!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Kami Trio anime.png 200px}} BW112|Czarne Miasto i Biały Las!|Chapter Nine: Black City and White Forest!|第九！プレイス独占！|Chapter Nine! Exclusive Place!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Cabernet Dewott.png 200px}} BW113|Mądre Poszukiwania!|Chapter Ten: Sage Journey!|第十章！七賢！|Chapter Ten! Seven Sages!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Adriana Dwebble.png 200px}} BW114|Meloetta, która straciła Śpiew!|Chapter Eleven: Meloetta losing Sing!|第イレブン！メロエッタが登場！|Chapter Eleven! Meloetta Appears!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|EEEEEEEEE xD.jpg 200px}} BW115|Ostatnie Słowo!|Chapter Twelve: Last Sage!|章十二！最後にセイジ、最初のドラゴン！|Chapter Twelve! A Last Sage, First Dragon!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|BurghScolipede.jpg 200px}} BW116|Mróz Kyurema, część 1!|Chapter Thirteen: Freezed Kyurem, part 1!|第十三！巨大な裂け目にしてください！|Chapter Thirteen! Enter to !|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Blitzle Shock Wave.jpg 200px}} BW117|Mróz Kyurema, część 2!|Chapter Fourteen: Freezed Kyurem, part 2!|第一四！氷のドラゴン、キュレム！|Chapter Fourteen! Dragon of Ice, Kyurem!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|KyuremArt.jpg 200px}} BW118|Mroczna Triada Kontratakuje!|Chapter Fifteen: Shadow Triad Coming!|第十五！ダークトリニティ！|Chapter Fifteen! !|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Jaruke Frillish.jpg 200px}} BW119|Powrót do Ligi!|Chapter Sixteen: League Return!|第シックス！ イッシュ地方リーグ！|Chapter Sixteen! !|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Flint Zespół R.png 200px}} BW120|Alder Wkracza!|Chapter Seventeen: Alder and Corey!|第セブンティーン！戦闘でアデク！|Chapter Seventeen! in battle!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Jaruke Blitzle.jpg 200px}} BW121|Czarny Bohater i Biały Bohater!|Chapter Eighteen: New Beginning!|第エイティーン！イッシュ地方、さらば！|Chapter Eighteen! Farewell, !|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Blitzle Nitro Charge.jpg 200px}} Postacie *Corey (anime) *Trip (anime) *Korena (anime) *N (anime) *Spectra (anime) *Shadow (anime) *Berlitz (anime) *Ligha i Darcona (anime) *Nyur (anime) Kategoria:Własna twórczość